


Axe Alice

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action, Assassins & Hitmen, Mayhem, Multi, Murder, Revenge on Theo Galavan, new heros, new villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every city has it's urban legends, Axe Alice is Gotham's. Everyone believed she was just a myth, told to keep villains from going over the line. But she's real, and she's come for blood. A war that Gotham will never recover from is in the air and the myth come true is at the middle of it. Someone comes back to life, even more are found beheaded, and Commissioner Barnes is definitely hiding a past. This could be the end of Gotham as we know it... or the beginning of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The myth revealed as truth.

“Where are you taking us!” Oswald snarled, his hands bound behind his back. The car roared down the road as Butch ripped the wheel and nearly spun them off the road. Dark roads, dim lights, Oswald could feel his heart in his throat. It cut off his breathing as the car’s lights reflected something. Butch hit the breaks, but nothing stopped the engine like a giant fire-fighters axe coming through the hood. The car sputtered and came to a skidding stop. 

Oswald sat in the middle of the back seat, wide eyes, and fear in his veins. “What the fuck!” Butch snapped, whipping around in his seat. “Don’t move!”

Sat completely still, he watched as Butch clambered out of the car. It was merely a moment, his gun out of his pocket as he stepped from his door. The soft hum of the radio began to sputter out as the car’s lights flickered. The engine began to churn, a harsh clicking noise heard over the usual hum of Butch’s Cadillac. 

In one swipe of light, dying with the car itself, Butch stood in front of his hood, looking around with his gun.

The second swipe, Oswald jumped back as a dark shadow jumped Butch, a bright flash of light and sound of Butch being electrocuted was heard over the clicking of the engine.

The third was Butch’s body hitting the hood and the dark shadow stepping behind him. A danty hand snatched up the handle of the axe and pulled back. Oswald could hear the engine die as the axe came back.

It was pitch black for a moment as the dim street lights picked up the slack of illuminating the street. Oswald could hear his own breathing for only the moment between the axe leaving the engine and coming back down. The sound of Butch’s neck being cut completely, his head rolling down the hood and plunking on the ground filled his ears. Oswald held his breath as he shuffled in the seat towards the door. He needed to escape.

Only as he waddled to the door, unable to struggle it open, it flung open. Oswald had never truly screamed much in his life, but he screamed now as a blood covered glove snatched him up. Oswald was dragged out onto his feet, eyes wide as he came into the light enough to see the pale face of someone he never thought existed. She was a myth! A gotham Legend! But before him, lips curled up in a smirk, blood splotted over her face and a bloody axe over her shoulder, was Alice.

Axe Alice. She stepped back and turned from him. All the police sketches, the detailed stories from Fish Mooney and her gang, Oswald Cobblepot would know this female anywhere. 

“Girls!” She called out and an engine roared behind him. “You do know how to drive, don’t you Oswald?”

His lips forgot how to move for a moment before Oswald sputtered to life. “Ye-ye-yes… Yes I do.”

“Good… I have an item for you to deliver for Mr. Theo Galavan.” Alice looked to him as she grabbed up Butch’s head off the ground. “Girls, load up Mr. Cobblepot… it looks like we’re going to war girls.” 

Oswald had no idea why a myth like Axe Alice would be ‘going to war’ or what that all entailed. But as long as she didn’t swing that axe at him.


	2. The dress shop girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita is just one of five designer and seamstress' at a dress shop in the heart of Gotham. Victor Zsasz maybe Lolita's hearts desire, but Alice's desire is much less touchy feely... as a secret held just beneath Gotham's nose, and just above the dress shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be an explanation for the strange names later on in the story. I promise, there is a reason.

Chapter one: The dress shop girl

“Hello?” The bell above the door rang out as Lolita sat up from her work bench. The shop was usually empty this time of day, so she didn’t expect to hear anyone come inside. Slipping up to her feet, patting down her sundress, she walked around her bench. It had been abnormally warm these last few days, which gave her the logical reason to wear the dress. But really, she just hoped that a certain pale man would see her and like it.

Last week he came in, dropped off clothing as usual, and looked at her. He made her breathless, it was so childish for her to think he might feel the same for her. But last week, she handed over his newest clothes as he handed over some money and looked her over. Then he said, “You look good in pastels… and florals.”

Nothing else, just that as he took his clothing and turned to leave. Lolita nearly fell out of her skin and into a puddle of person on the floor. Giddy for him to come in today and see her in the soft white sun dress with pastel sketched flowers on it, a sweet heart top and string straps. She actually thought she looked pretty, and maybe… maybe… he’d say she did too. It was enough, his once a week visits, to make her day. Wednesdays became her new favorites.

Stepping out to the front, her face lit up as she saw him. Lolita felt the flutter in her chest as she nearly danced out to where he stood. He was looking at a rack of dresses on the left wall. They were first and foremost a dress shop, but they were also known for being tailors and designers. They made their own clothes and designs, but also fix problem clothing, tailor to fit people, and make new clothes out of old ones. 

“You have a new line out?” He stated. The rack he was flicking through nonchalantly was hers specifically. All the designers in the shop had their racks. They were filled with their own designs and the space around their racks was decorated to showcase the designer. Which was why Lolita’s had a flower design all around her wooden rack with little glitter fairies and bows decorations. Her clothing was always cute, bouncy, feminine but fitting style. 

“Uh, yeah.” She blurted out. 

“It’s nice, I like your blue stuff.” He turned and looked her in the eye. “By yourself again?”

Lolita felt her face light up with fire as she nodded, her hands attempting not to pull on her dress. Nervous twitch really, but she tried not to advertise how her hands twiddled with things when she was nervous. “Wednesday’s are slow, only need one… I drew the short straw.” 

Her laughed was light as he stepped up towards her. God, why was he so pretty! Not pretty in the common model-esk fashion. But he had striking eyes, his features were defined, and the whole no hair on an inch of him was always intriguing to see. Victor Zsasz, as he had told her the fourth time he dropped off his clothing.   
“Do you draw the short straw every wednesday?” He asked. This is when Lolita realized two things different about Victor Zsasz that she had come to see everytime he came in. Always when he came in, he had three items of clothing over his arm for fixing or tailoring. Always when he came in, he wore gloves. This was the first time she saw him without gloves, and he had nothing to give her.

Oh no. Lolita feared her crush of a customer was here to pick up his last thing of clothing. “No… just the first time.” She frowned just lightly. “I like wednesdays.”

“So, you would be opposed to not working next wednesday?” Victor asked, his eyebrow cocked up at her.

“Why would I be missing work?” She tilted her head with confusion. 

“I was hoping to take you to dinner.” Victor’s lips did a small smile that she would have missed if she wasn’t taking in his face like it were a priceless jewel. Her mouth fell open as she tried to breathe regularly. She was dreaming! Obviously dreaming. The mystery of a man in black was asking her to dinner? This was a dream. This only happened in romance novels!

“I… Er… I … Yes! I mean… It’d be no problem… getting next wednesday off.” She murmured, her heart in her throat now. Great, she looked a right buffoon infront of the man of her dreams. Ever since he came in the first day, to drop off clothes he needed tailored she’d thought of him. Lolita had been the one to do his measurements and he had been so quiet yet charming. Blunt, to the point, and then at the best part, he cracked a wise comment or pun. Ever since then, she just couldn’t not. 

“Good. I’ll pick you up at five.” He stated, clasping his hands in front of him as if a final note and turning. Lolita blinked wildly, watching him before jumping to life as he grabbed the front door. 

“Wait! What about your clothes?” She blurted out, walking after him.

“I don’t need them, I only bought them so you could tailor them.” He said nonchalantly, shrugging as he stepped outside. Lolita was reeling as she followed him out the door and watched him walk away from the shop. It wasn’t until she shut the door and let the thoughts collect in her head that she realized the better question.

“How… How will you pick me up if you don’t… know…” Where she lived? Lolita stood there stumped for a bit, her mind trying to process so many things at once. Had that really happened? Was… did he mean, he bought clothes just for her to tailor to his measurements, just to see her? Was this real life?

“He’s smooth as fuck.” Lolita’s head shot up as she saw a figure in the doorway. Then Lolita sprung to life, a giant grin on her face as she raced through the store towards her. The female in the doorway spread out her arms and welcomed Lolita into them. 

“Alice! Sister! I missed you so!” Lolita announced, pulling the dark clothes female into her more. 

“Lo, I missed you just as much.” Alice whispered, kissing her sister’s hair. Pulling back from the embrace, Alice cupped the girl’s face. “How are you?”

“I am fine, Alice. I know you’re worried, but the ptsd it’s… it’s all but disappaited. I feel… I feel like me again.” Lolita cupped her sister’s face back, looking up to her. “But, there will be more time to catch up. I did what you asked and I think you should see my newest project.”

Alice’s face lit up with dark excitement as Lolita waved for her to come through the curtains of the back room again. Only to whirl around and run to the shop door. Pulling down the curtain for the door, flipping the sign to “out to lunch” and running back after her sister. Through the curtains, around the corner towards the stairs, she took up her sister’s hand and grabbed the lock. Flicking the combination in, she looked to Alice.

Then the door opened and they headed up the stairs and around the bend to the flat above the dress shop. “I thought the old lady had this place rented out.”

“She does… or atleast she thinks she does. Old bat has no idea the money in the envelope every month is the same money she hands me to deposit for the bills. I switch the bills out with my own so they never look the same, but… it’s the same. And because the shop pays it’s electric and water, there’s never a bill separately for the flat.” Lolita explained as she pushed open the door.

“Well… well… looks like you’ve come to check in after all. What’s it been?” Alice’s lips curled up as she looked around at the girls lounging around the room.

“Girls, leave your mistress to talk to the new guy.” She didn’t have to say it twice as they stood and bowed, rushing off. Lolita ushered them out orderly towards the stairs. Then she spared her sister a kiss on the cheek and followed the small pack of teenage girls down the stairs. 

“Who's hungry?” Lolita asked as the girls filtered out the door and into the backroom of the shop. She took one last look up the stairs as the light from the room was shut off by the door closing. 

Alice leaned against the door, smirking at the boy lounging on one of the many beds in the room. “Nice place you got here. Your sister’s a peach, really. Got your whole wolf pack well fed and her clothes are a real work of art. Matilda was just putting on a fashion show for me yesterday.” The boy snickered as he slowly sat up.   
“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Alice walked across the floor of the flat, sinking onto the edge of the bed. He moved over as she leaned over him and lightly flipped up the bandage on his neck. “It seems to be healing nicely.”

“It’s only a flesh wound.” He winked at her as her lips curled up into a smirk.

“Indeed, it seems we owe the good doctor a thank-you for his work.” She cupped his cheek lightly. “It only seems polite to do it in person, don’t you think Jerome?”

The ginger haired boy broke out in a wicked grin as he nearly sprung up from the couch. “I do believe you’re right. It’s only polite.” 

Alice stood as she watched him nearly leap out of the bed. “Go on and change into something nice. Never know who we’ll run into.” She turned from the boy, walking a few steps, only to wheel back around and smile at the boy. “Oh, and tell me… how much do you want revenge on Theo Galavan?”

Jerome had fire in his eyes as he peeled the bandage off his neck to reveal a stitched up and healed up cut along his jugular. “More than anything.” He hissed.

Alice winked at him as she reached over to the wall, picking up the black ash handled axe and lightly plopped it onto her shoulder. Then with a flick of her waist, she was walking back out the same door she came in. The long white ribbon-ed bow that was around her waist floating after her.


End file.
